It All Started With a Kiss Ft Kennedy Brock
by StarGirl-182
Summary: Based off of a video I saw of the Maine. Fanfiction about Kennedy Brock and the rest of the Maine. On the aniversiry of a friendship, one friend decides to do something a little bit different at work today. :  read on to find out more. Enjoy!


Please Please give me some feedback! this is my first write so let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy my story! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

9 hour shifts suck. Actually, any and all shifts sucked, especially when you are a 19 year old girl who works at a fast food joint filled with total douche bags of all ages, but nothing could ruin my mood today. Nope, today –five years ago to be exact- was the day that Andy and I had first met.

"Come on Trace! Just go up to him and do it!" my best friend Andy shouted practically in the intercom of the restraunt. Blood rushed up to my cheeks as I tried to hide myself behind my brunette ponytail. I found my eyes glancing at the guy Andy was getting so excited about.

Three tables down from the counter where we stood was a group of totally hot guys. I know that sounds shallow but you just had to see them. They were beautiful. The one on the far right wasn't as attractive as the others. He was more childlike and swept long strands of brown hair from his face often. The Taller guy sitting next to him was tan and had his crazy brown hair all spiked in the back whereas he had styled his hair in the front so his bangs were across his forehead. The other two guys weren't facing us so I wasn't able to see what they looked like.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Andy asked bringing me out of my daze.

"Yeah. Sorry, what were you saying?" I said still considering what she wanted me to do.

"So are you gonna grow a pair and go do it? If you do, I'll let you keep-" she began

"Two of your music T's," I said finishing for her.

"One…but you can use any of my bags whenever you want." she stated as a smile crept up on her face. She had the most amazing taste in music and I was too lazy to go searching for music T-shirts when she had them. Whenever I would take one, her face definitely turned as red as her hair. Finally a deep sigh escaped from my mouth.

"Fine," was the only word I could utter from my lips.

I picked up the germ infested paper we call a menu and I began to slowly but casually walk over to their table. I was just about to reach them when the guy with the crazy hair whipped out a video camera and began to record. It seemed like they were just updating people, but these dudes seemed totally normal. I wonder who they are.

"Oh shit." I mumbled before I finally pulled some courage out of my butt.

I walked over to the guy on the end, even though I couldn't see him, I put on a flirty smile. Nervous thoughts began to take over my mind. The only thing holding me together was that smirk plastered on my face. Suddenly, all the guys were staring at me with soft smiles. I quickly bent down to the guy's face and gave him a nice big smooch on his cheek. I could feel a quick blast of heat form under my lips and I was feeling nice today so I threw in some tongue.

His friends were all laughing hysterically at his reaction and were making those 'Oooo!' sounds. As soon as I pulled back I saw his uniquely beautiful smile and handed them their menus. I flashed a cute smile before I left. Behind me I could hear all of them laughing and I could practically see the surprise written all over their faces.

"Did that really just happen?" He asked with excitement in his voice while giving out a little cackle. "I don't know how I feel about that," he said with that smile still glued to him. I looked behind me and saw the tall guy just nodding his head while the guy I just kissed couldn't stop grinning. He had to flip his semi- long hair to get a good look at me. When he finally met my eyes, neither of us could look away until his friends pulled him back. My face was burning hot as I quickly made my way back to Andy. Andy's red curls could not stop bouncing because she was laughing so hard at what I had just done.

"Oh….oh my gosh! That has to be the best thing I have ever seen you do!" she said still chuckling. She looked up at me expectantly for some sort of comment. I could not wipe this grin off of my face and I still couldn't think of anything to say because my mind still had not fully wrapped this.

"I'll meet ya out the back." I said to her giddily as I glided across the lounge floor. My thoughts landed back on him. He was so cute and his laugh was just brilliant. His brown eyes were just something I could not forget.

~Andy~

Once I had finally stopped giggling at Tracy, I went to go take their order.

"Hi! My name's Andy, What can I get for you guys?" I asked.

"Hey, uh can we just get four burgers and an extra burger to go please?" Asked the guy with the dark sunglasses.

"Of Couse!"

"Wait! Uhh can we just get all of them to go?" asked the dude Tracy kissed.

Confusion came across all of the boy's expressions and finally the tall one figured it out, or at least that's what it looked like. The other two guys just nodded then looked back to me.

"Yeah. They'll be right out." I replied cheerfully.

XXX

"Alright here you go!" I told them.

"Thanks." Was all they could mutter.

I handed them their grease covered food and they returned the check. All four gorgeous boys got up and left. Right as I was about to finish locking up one of those beautiful babes came up to me with a rushed look on his face.

"Hey." He said as he awkwardly reached up to scratch behind his neck. "Sorry about this, but are you and that other girl friends?"

"Uh yeah. Why do you ask?" curiosity was just floating around in my mind. His face suddenly became rosy as he handed me a crumpled piece of. It seemed to be the receipt I gave him and his friends only moments ago.

"Could you just give this to her please?" he asked nervously.

I nodded my head and began to walk around the back to where Tracy was waiting for me.

"Oh! By the way, my name's Kennedy!" he shouted.


End file.
